Elisa D'artagnan
Elisa D'artagnan, '''Or just '''Elisa, is a mercenery, ex-soldier and spy. She currently works for the Empire during the events of the sixth era of Industriual Tamriel. Early life Elisa was the daughter of a wealthy merchant in a middle class family, living in the city of Daggerfall, High Rock. Due to her father's high income she lef a priviliged childhood, able to afford studies and various other luxuries. But she became quite bored of the daily routine of being wealthy, and due to this, she developed a rebellious streak and adventurous spirit. At one point, early in her teenage years, she met the son of a farmer at the outskirts of Daggerfall while wandering around. The two immediately started out as close friends, due to somewhat having the same personality. At one point in her teenage life, she developed romantic feelings for him, and in turn Sander did the same. At an age of 15 years, she tried to meet up with Sander, but when she arrived at the farm it had been burned down, and there was no trace of him or his family. This left her in a great depression, but she eventually got on with her life. During the time she became an adult, she started being a soldier for the empire, and through her intensive training she became an expert with both blades and guns. She eventually quit that too, and did some other jobs for the Empire. Then she became a mercenary, and continued serving the Empire until now. Events of Age if Industry : Bound in Blood and Steel Elisa is the only character that doesn't appear in the first RP. Age of Industry : Bound in Blood and Steel (Part II) She woke up in an inn in the city of Brightwall, on her first job in months. She recieved papers to prove her stay and state her occupation and reason. She presented these papers to the guards at the front of the palace. Shortly after a brief conversation with the Emperor, she departs to Leyawiin by Airship, to try and stop the plans of the Resistance who wish to destroy the Behemoth. Age of Industry : Bound in Blood and Steel (Part III) Elisa started off on the battlefield sending troops in the city, and later she herself joined the fight when she backed up Louis while fighting Sander Lafayette - she eventually gets pinned down by Sophia, who fires off her musket at her. She managed to stay out of her line of sight for some time. She also learned while fighting Sander his name, and his origins, which shocked her, but still she could resort herself to attacking her used to be lover. She retreats back to the emperor together with Jackson, to hold up the resistance there. Together with Jackson, she puts up various traps that might slow the Resistance's advance - upon being ordered to defend the emperor and the princess. However, the Resistance and others still manage to break through their traps. She shields herself from a syringe that would've neutralized her, if she had not defended herself. She stays behind cover, and slowly tries to approach Sander from behind. After the ground in the cavern shook and quaked, she eventually managed to reach Sander - engaging him in a short battle until she was knocked out by her former lover. She was carried to safety by Sander, who still had feelings for her - even though she tried to kill him. She is layed down behind a large boulder by Sander, and left there while the earth quaked again. After the Resistance 'beat' the Behemoth and after the escape of the princess, Elisa boards the Wind Reaver, the airship of Meledran together with the rest of the group. Age of Industry : Bound in Blood and Steel Epilogue She is seen wandering the outskirts of Daggerfall, until she stops at 3 gravestones. She simply sits next to these graves for a long period of time, pondering what she's going to do with her life, now that the Empire has fallen. She wipes off some dust and dirt off of one of the gravestones - only the name of Sander's dead brother to be seen - Hugo Lafayette - together with the description "Loving Brother" . It is unknown what she is going to do with her life from this point onwards. She will not appear in the next chapter in the Age of Industry canon. Personality During the time she met Sander, she was a compassionate, kind, and forgiving person, obviously not even caring for her stand in society or caring about the fact that she hung out with a mere farmer's son and his family. She's kind, but mostly has a "business" attittude around colleagues and sometimes even talks to friends by their titles, rather than their name. She's extremely loyal to the empire. It is also shown that she has a strong dislike, and even fears vampires and lycanthropes. Trivia * Elisa's last name is from a real person called D'artagnan, who was a musketeer and a general. * Elisa is the only person that does not appear in the first part of the RP. Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:Spies Category:Thieves Category:Age of Industry Category:Characters Category:Nobility Category:Assassins